¿un nuevo comienzo?
by dipper anterius
Summary: al final todo se perdió, una nueva oportunidad se presenta en un mundo que no es el suyo. ¿sera capaz de encontrar la felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo se que debería continuar mis demás historias pero la neta… no puedo sacarme esta idea de la cabeza¡ carajo¡ culpo a los animes de esto¡ :'v disfruten de este pequeño prologo¡**

 **prologo**

Al final todo se perdió, todo su esfuerzo en vano, aquellos a quienes más amaba ahora están esparcidos en un interminable mar carmesí expandiéndose hasta donde la vista alcanza, la ceniza cae como si de lluvia se tratara, una lluvia de las cenizas de los miles de millones incinerados en un santiamén, el cielo negro ruje con dolor al ver a su amada tierra tan muerta.

Solo uno queda, tirado en el suelo deja descansar su cuerpo desecho y roto, la sangre se filtra de sus heridas clamando por unirse a la sangre de todos los muertos, y en realidad él no quiere luchar en contra de sus deseos, ya no hay nada por que luchar. La victoria al final no significa nada si no tienes con quien celebrar.

Su cabello alguna vez de un brillante naranja ahora esta marchito y opaco, perdió todo su brillo, su piel sanamente bronceada ahora es de un pálido enfermo por la pérdida de sangre, kurosaki Ichigo está muriendo, y él lo sabe y lo acepta, esto es lo que quiere… estar con su familia, sus amigos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su espíritu interior esta callado, zangetsu no tiene nada que decir, ambos son uno solo, Ichigo kurosaki y su espíritu son zangetsu, ambos quieren esto.

En su mano derecha una pequeña fotografía cuelga de sus manos, levantándola con esfuerzo observa las sonrientes caras de su familia, la foto desgastada apenas es reconocible el rostro de sus hermanas, de su padre, de su madre, una foto tan vieja que Ichigo en realidad no puede ya ni saber hace cuanto fue.

Las lágrimas amenazan con escapar de sus ojos, pero en realidad son incapaces de escurrir, el ya no puede ni llorar, sus ojos vidriosos lentamente se apagan, mientras sus labios resecos entreabiertos tratan de murmurar el nombre de su familia ya muerta, la vida poco a poco se apaga en un mundo ya muerto, un mundo que ya no tiene por qué seguir viviendo.

" **dime… cuál es tu deseo… ¿quieres vivir?"** muchas voces parecen exclamar a la lejanía, un pequeño brillo resplandece en los ojos de kurosaki al escuchar la voz, que caso tiene vivir… si ya no hay nada por lo que vivir, **"entonces que quieres… quieres a tu familia… tus amigos acaso… o que tal otra oportunidad de vivir"** si… eso en realidad se escucha bien para Ichigo, otra oportunidad, donde todos puedan vivir, donde al final pueda ser feliz… es seria un buen deseo.

Los ojos ya ciegos de Ichigo son incapaces de ver la brillante esfera que flota frente suyo, sus labios resecos y lastimados son incapaces de pronunciar su deseo, pero tal cosa es completa mente innecesaria para algo como el hoyoku, la piedra del alma solo tiene un propósito, servir a el más fuerte, y quedo más que claro que el más fuerte es el hombre frente suyo, alguien verdaderamente digno de portar su poder, alguien lo suficientemente sensato como para no usarlo para el mal.

Por lo que en un intenso brillo la pequeña piedra se posa en el pecho desgarrado del peli naranja y termina entrando en su carne, al final con un destello el cuerpo y la roca desaparecen dejando tras de sí la muerte en toda su expresión…

[[[[[]]]]

En medio de la ciudad las ambulancias corren con rapidez por las avenidas en dirección a el lugar de un accidente, en el levantan a un joven de secundaria con el cuerpo roto y herido y lo llevan a un hospital, sin saberlo el joven peli naranja duerme mientras su deseo se cumplió, él tiene otra oportunidad, pero sin saberlo las cosas no serán como antes, esta vez todo es muy diferente, y kurosaki Ichigo tuvo que morir… para que Ichigo kurosaki el hibrido perfecto llegara a vivir


	2. Chapter 2

**Diablos esto está atrayendo más lectores de los que yo esperaba XD, la verdad no prometo actualizar muy seguido ni esta ni ninguna de mis demás historias, últimamente he estado muy enfermo de dengue y otras cosas y pues por el temblor de hace unos días pues bueno… como sea espero disfruten este capítulo que la verdad no me deje satisfecho pero creo debo publicarlo**

Capítulo 1

La nueva vida

Cuando se le prometió otra oportunidad para ser feliz kurosaki Ichigo gamas imagino que sería de tal manera, cuando despertó se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, rodeado de esas caras conocidas felices de verle despierto, por un momento creyó de que se trataba meramente de un sueño, aún no sabe que habría sido mejor, si el sueño o la realidad, el rostro de su madre fue lo que más le convencía de que se trataba de un sueño… ¿qué clase de enfermo sueño podría ser al colocar el rostro de su difunta madre?

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a quedar claro de que no se trataba de un sueño… si no de la pura y brutal realidad, estos rostros estas caras sonrientes tan parecidas a su pasado… no son el suyo, las historia que le contaban de él mismo no encajaban para nada con su forma de ser al haberles dicho que no recordaba nada, con el tiempo quedo más y más claro… esta no es la vida que alguna vez tuvo… este no es su pasado.

El hecho de que rukia y renji sean seres humanos normales lo confirmo completamente, una parte de él no puede evitar sentirse feliz, feliz de ver sus sonrisas, de escuchar su voz y de estar solo en su presencia, pero toda fibra de sí mismo también no puede evitar deprimirse… estos no son sus amigos, son los amigos de kurosaki Ichigo de este mundo, aquel que murió para que este pudiera tener su lugar. En realidad, la idea es bastante perturbadora, el hecho de que seas el culpable de la muerte de ti mismo le envía escalofríos en la espalda.

Los días pronto se convirtieron en meses e Ichigo poco a poco se apartaba de las caras de su familia y amigos ya muertos, una parte muy profunda de si no puede soportar estar con ellos viviendo una vida que no es suya, el cuerpo débil y ligeramente regordete del anterior Ichigo pronto se fue convirtiendo en un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso mientras se adaptaba al inmenso poder del hibrido, tal vez sea una de las pocas cosas que Ichigo agradece, el hecho de estar impotente en este mundo o el que sea es algo que él no quiere ni imaginarse.

Claro que su cambio no pasó desapercibido para su familia y amigos… pero fácilmente decía que era debido al accidente, la preocupación continuaba, pero no trataban de forzar nada en la mente del pobre kurosaki, cosa que en realidad agradecía en silencio Ichigo.

"kurosaki¡ tu cabello está muy largo¡" uno de los molestos maestros grita mientras Ichigo lo mira por un momento para continuar su camino en dirección a la escuela dejando detrás de si a un enfurecido maestro que tal pareciera que arroja humo de la furia, el estudiante de 18 años continua su camino sin prestar atención a los murmullos a su alrededor como si de una especie de delincuente se tratara, tal vez esa pequeño parentesco con su pasado sea de las pocas cosas que lo mantienen cuerdo.

Entrando a su salón se sienta hasta la parte de atrás junto a la ventana, en silencio no puede evitar observar el vibrante mundo que le rodea… a veces no puede evitar sentirse indignado al ver a las personas continuar con su vida de manera tan despreocupada… el ya no puede darse ese lujo, a veces solo quisiera olvidar su pasado y encontrar algo por lo que continuar.

El salón de clases comienza a llenarse conforme pasan los minutos, la cara de sus viejos amigos entran junto a el resto, un saludo vacío entre ellos es compartido y pronto se sientan en lugares apartados al de Ichigo, la atmosfera entre ellos es tensa, al verlos tan lejos Ichigo no puede evitar maldecirse al no saber cómo tratarlos… pero otra parte de si sigue aliviada al no tener que estar junto a ellos y en realidad poder evitarse ese incomodo intento por encajar en algo en lo que ya no cabe nunca más.

Y así otro día carente de sentido vuelve a comenzar en un ciclo interminable para el peli naranja, el día pronto paso y el final de las clases llego, Ichigo sale de su salón con un paso lento, años de combate han afilado sus instintos a tal punto que confiaría su misma vida a ellos, y nunca le han defraudado, estos mismos instintos parecen advertirle de que algo realmente grande pasara el día de hoy.

A pesar de que el día en realidad esta bastante bien y despejado Ichigo kurosaki sabe muy bien que a veces las peores cosas suceden cuando menos te lo esperas, por lo tanto, continua su lento andar esperando que algo pase, y tal parece que no es decepcionado, al llegar al rio de la ciudad un grupo de delincuentes le rodean lentamente mientras en sus rostros enormes sonrisas estúpidas están plasmadas al ver como Ichigo se acerca hacia ellos.

"baya, baya, pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, una fresa perdida de sus amiguitos kakakakaka" el líder de ellos con un cabello muy al estilo ultimo mohicano se mofa del nombre de Ichigo, "que mierda estúpido no me gusta para nada tu kkkeeee" incapaz de terminar uno de los pobres bastardos que se acercó demasiado termina volando en dirección al rio cayendo en un sonoro chapuzón, una gran sonrisa demuestra lo jodidamente placentero que resulta para Ichigo el poder golpearlo.

"hhheeeee justo lo que yo tenía ganas… ¡unos pendejos a los que machacar!" completamente aterrados el resto de delincuentes grita como niñas al recibir los puños en sus caras moliendo la sangre en sus labios y aflojando los dientes en medio de crujidos asquerosos, contundentes golpes aplastan sus pechos arrojando el oxígeno de sus pulmones impidiendo exitosamente que puedan gritar, aunque sus rostros son más que suficientes para expresar el dolor y miedo que tienen.

Con un fuerte chapuzón el último de ellos cae en el agua, y por fin Ichigo baja sus puños completamente satisfecho de su obra, su corazón se agita emocionado de este pequeño acto de violencia innecesaria, algo que lo mantiene en su pasado de una manera fácil de desenvolverse donde no debe preocuparse en lo que dirán los demás, donde Ichigo no sabía de cosas sobrenaturales ni nada, poder golpear delincuentes como estos es verdaderamente relajante y esclarecedor para Ichigo, a pesar de lo verdaderamente mal que puede sonar eso.

Dejándose caer en el suave y fresco césped Ichigo suspira ampliamente dejando salir inconscientemente algunos retazos de reiatsu los cuales salvajes escapan gustosos inundando toda la ciudad de su oscura presencia sofocante, sin saberlo atrayendo la atención no deseada de un viejo demonio.


End file.
